


Constellations

by lizcltr



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, a blowjob happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 13:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19974703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizcltr/pseuds/lizcltr
Summary: Minho just wants to take care of his tired boyfriend and make him feel good with an innocent exploration of his body, Kibum however...





	1. Pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was clearing out my documents and stumbled across a few fics from three or four years ago. I though someone on here might find a bit of joy reading them, so I'll post them. Thank you for reading!

Minho can’t help himself from slipping back into the bathroom shortly after throwing on some boxers and a shirt. Ever since that idea has settled into his mind this morning when they were doing the shoot, his thoughts always circled back to it, no matter how hard he tried to focus and concentrate. So it’s only logical for him to put it into action. He yearns for his skin to feel a specific kind of warmth against it.

He is just in time for Kibum to turn off the shower and shaking some excess water out of his hair before opening the glass door and carefully stepping out of the cabin. Minho just has enough time to grab a towel and hold it out, spread between his opened arms, welcoming the other man into his embrace.

"What are you doing?" Kibum inquires somewhat amusedly the moment he notices his boyfriend’s presence in the steam-filled room. He steps up to Minho and lets himself be wrapped in the fluffy towel and strong arms anyways. A soft, giddy giggle escapes Kibum’s mouth as a kiss is pushed against his lips. He blames the tiredness for it.

"There’s a tiny mole besides your lips," Minho whispers with a gentle grin, not letting go of the man in his arms. "It’s covered up at pretty much all times." He goes to press his lips right beside the corner of Kibum’s mouth, his lips covering the vastness of skin surrounding the light brown dot.

"What are you doing?" Kibum repeats himself, sounding slightly bewildered and mainly sleepy.

"And there’s one underneath your eye," Minho continues, ignoring his boyfriend’s question and tries to press his lips into the curve of Kibum’s nose bridge to where the skin spreads over is cheekbones. "The first time I noticed it, I thought it was a speck of dirt."

Kibum giggles again at that, slowly relaxing further until he is basically jelly within the embrace, leaning heavily against Minho’s solid stature. His head lolls to the side when Minho nudges said cheekbone with his nose, nuzzling the skin right below Kibum’s jaw, feeling the slight stubble of a long day.

"And you have one below your ear," Minho murmurs into the other’s neck. "It’s actually the first one I ever really noticed."

His lips seek blindly for the dark brown spot, coming across water droplets from the still wet hair, coaxing an ever so soft whimper to escape Kibum’s lips.

"Seriously, what are you doing?" Kibum tries to get a grip on the situation and works towards finding his balance, letting his world settle onto his own axis again.

"Those are the three moles on your face," Minho coos when Kibum has managed to detach himself from his boyfriend and gripped the towel around his body. Minho places gentle hands around the sides of Kibum’s face, holding onto him ever so slightly and not wanting to let him go completely. "At least the three I have found so far." Minho smiles, softly, as if the tired eyes looking back at him would close if he showed too much enthusiasm. Kibum lifts one of his hands and grips Minho’s wrist, his thumb stroking back and forth on the skin.

"There’s another one on your shoulder," Minho’s gaze lowers until he can see it, "One on your forearm, and one right on the edge of your areola."

Kibum gasps as he accepts another soft kiss. When Minho’s hands slip down and grab Kibum’s right arm, his lips follow suit just a moment later. Instead of just pressing kisses to the spots on the skin, Minho trails his lips first from Kibum’s mouth down onto his shoulder and then down the length of his arm. Kibum shudders at that, Minho’s tender touches making him develop gooseflesh, ascribing that reaction to his tiredness as well. Silently he basks in the attention and affection, even though a part of his brain still wonders why Minho chooses to drag his lips from mark to mark on his body right this moment.

His free hand loses its job of holding the towel against his body when Minho takes it from him again, seeking his nipple with warm lips. Slowly, Minho lifts his mouth off the body in front of him and gently rubs the towel all over Kibum’s torso and arms instead. Completely entranced in the slow, smooth movements, he smiles up at his boyfriend, gaining one of those mesmerizing grins in return.

"And you have one on the inside of your left palm," Minho’s voice seems to have merged with the content silence surrounding them, not interrupting the atmosphere or their steady breathing. He cradles the other’s hand within his own and guides it to his lips, this time stroking his tongue over the dark brown spot, right where Kibum’s thumb meets the fleshy part of his palm.

"In addition to those seven moles you have two on your back," Minho guides Kibum to turn around while whispering. "One just below of where your pants would start." He sinks to his knees and presses his lips against that spot, revelling in Kibum’s scent, his own type of musk that reminds Minho of forests and tea and home, lingering right underneath the lavender shower gel, before he lets his hands roam up Kibum’s sensitive sides. Kibum emits another squeaky whine, his lips not even fully parted, his body jerking from the slight stimulation, his eyes slipped shut by now.

"And one is right there on your butt cheek," Minho’s voice keeps Kibum from letting his mind sink into the comfortable haze that the man with his wonderful pair of hands has presented to him. He can’t help but smile faintly when he can feel Minho slip his lips across his rear, enjoying the gentle caresses all over his back and sides and then the feel of the towel drying off his legs.

"And in total I have counted another seven moles spread over your legs," Minho mumbles and lets his hands slip down one slender leg after getting rid of the now obsolete towel, letting Kibum know that he wants to lift it. The other man’s hands wave through the silence for a moment in order to seek for something to hold onto, settling into Minho’s hair in the end. Kibum tries to caress the scalp underneath the tangled mess his fingers gripped into, but with his balance issues, which he again blames on his tiredness, that doesn’t seem to work out too well. Kibum does try not to rip out strands of the black silkiness though.

Minho trails kisses all over Kibum’s leg, pausing slightly at every mole he reaches and caressing the soft flesh underneath his fingers with extra care. He hums in appreciation when a moan slips out of Kibum, then snickers at the yawn that follows. Slowly, he puts Kibum’s leg down, setting the foot onto the rug and only letting go when he feels Kibum standing securely again. Kibum doesn’t even register the giggle until it’s already too late to hold it back, as Minho mirrors his previous doings with Kibum’s other leg.

"What am I going to do with you?" Kibum wonders aloud, words slightly slurred but voice loving and filled with as much tender care as Minho’s touches are. Minho smiles against the other’s skin for the umpteenth time, placing the last kiss right against his ankle and then guiding his foot down again.

"Sleep," Minho answers the question for once, keeping his hands on Kibum even while standing up. He grins cheekily at the confused look he gets for that and then pulls his boyfriend close against his chest. "You are going to sleep with me," he explains further, Kibum halting in his motion of sneaking his arms around Minho.

"In the most innocent of ways, sweetheart, you are kind of falling asleep while standing up," the calm reassurance comes immediately and Kibum lets his head sink onto Minho’s shoulder and his arms hold onto his torso.

"What am I going to do with you?" he mumbles again into Minho’s neck, letting the other guide him backwards towards the bathroom door. Then he presses a kiss against the skin presented to him, following it with a smile. "You have more moles than me."

Minho hums softly at that realization.

"And we have to get up early tomorrow. Today. Whatever."

Minho hums again and sits Kibum down on the edge of their bed once he reached it, in no time producing some underwear for his boyfriend to wear.

"Must be a pleasurable way to be woken up like that," Kibum grins through his sleepiness.

"Kibum, no."


	2. Pt. 2

Engulfed by haziness, Minho notices a faint tickling sensation grazing his skin. He doesn’t make the conscious effort to locate it on his body, because that means he’d have to wake up. And he doesn’t want to wake up yet. This state of aware unconsciousness depicts the perfect equilibrium of life and its forces. At least as far as Minho is concerned.

The sensation lasts, though, he can sense it ghosting over his skin, notices it first moving down his body and then up again. He absently emits a sound of displeasure as his mind continues slipping away from that calm, peaceful state of filled emptiness the more and more his senses get stimulated. He can smell something, what it is he isn’t sure, but by now he can make out the wetness of what he presumes is a tongue sliding down towards his hipbone. Or rather, he can feel the breaths of air on the wet trails left behind, aiding in evaporation and leaving the skin underneath cool and slightly tingling.

"Come on." His ears catch onto the softly spoken words, the sounds rounded out at the edges and swishing around the room, echoing off the walls, attacking him in the best of ways, making him wish he could consciously feel the sound waves vibrate against even the deepest layers of his skin. Minho doesn’t get any time to let the husky voice pull him in, though, as hands are now pulling on him, trying to get him to turn, presumably onto his back.

"Come on, you lump," he can make out the huff, "I can’t blow you like that."

That gets his attention pulled right out of the sleep-derived haziness. Opening his eyes as his body rolls around with another push against his midsection, he sees Kibum sitting beside him in all his morning glory. Having woken up to his boyfriend for quite some time now, he knows Kibum must have been up for a while. Even he wakes with the most adorable tousled bed hair and marks on his face from crumpled sheets, none of which is apparent right this moment. Instead, he wears an expression of smugness mixed with fondness and desire. Minho debates for a split moment if he can even dare to blink.

"Good morning, big boy," Kibum greets with a small smile, leaning forward and connecting their lips, one hand caressing Minho’s cheek and then starting its way downwards. When the fingertips graze a nipple, Minho notices his shirt being bunched up against his armpits, exposing his torso. He tries leaning further into the kiss but gets denied as Kibum lets his lips follow the direction of his hand, showering the other half of Minho’s body with affection.

"You know what is funny?" Kibum whispers against warm skin and licks into the slight dip in between two bundles of muscle. Minho hums in question, props his head onto one hand, his other tangling into Kibum’s hair while ignoring the slight huff he receives and starts to massage the scalp slightly. Kibum leans up a little and then places his chin right on top of Minho’s abs, in order to be able to look into his boyfriend’s eyes.

"You have five moles on your face and neck, thirteen on your arms and seventeen on both of your legs, there are only four on your back and next to none on your stomach," Kibum lists and smiles at how Minho’s eyes widen from sleepily excited to confusedly surprised. Then he smirks and lifts his chin again, shaking off the hand from his hair. "And then you have one right there at the base of your dick that’d be hidden if it weren’t for me and my phenomenal ideas," Kibum continues while spreading Minho’s legs and crawling in between them, his gaze flickering between dark eyes and a growing erection – and where are the boxers Minho was wearing when he went to bed? – "And one on the underside, on the vein, right-" Kibum grabs the penis and lifts it towards his mouth, sliding his hand down the shaft and touching his lips to the head, speaking against it, "Here."

Minho visibly shudders at the sensation of streams of air and sound hitting his dick, his fingers twitching as if he wanted to grab Kibum, a small moan escaping his lips at the sight and the feeling and the prospect of Kibum’s lips stretched around him in the most delicious of ways not too far off in the future.

"That amounts to a total of forty-three moles on your body," Kibum speaks again even though his words don’t actually register in Minho’s mind anymore. Kibum’s eyes are now transfixed on Minho’s, not letting his gaze go while pumping him lazily. "Even though most of them are freaking tiny and probably nobody but me has ever noticed them before."

It seems as if Kibum can’t deny himself the pleasure of having a taste, or maybe the swift lick of his tongue against the already red head of the cock in his hand makes him capable of holding out just a few moments longer before having to devour it completely. Minho can’t help but close his eyes in pleasure, immediately trying to pry them open again as to not miss a single moment of the show.

"But that’s okay," Kibum’s voice engulfs Minho again, lulling him in until he is fully caught within the state of hot arousal and pulsating need of more than feathery touches and whispering voices. "I like your skin and your moles." For a moment, Minho is surprised at how hard his desire slams through him, given that it’s probably not even five yet, he should be tired and slow and grumpy, and yet here he is. "And I like your cock."

"Kibum." Minho’s voice isn’t steady, it cracks and his tone is hoarse, but that’s exactly how Kibum understands. He grins, sly, smug, fully aware of how he pushed his boyfriend from calm to fevered within moments, of how he is capable of doing so with ease, of how he is allowed to do that pretty much whenever he pleases.

"And I like doing some specific things," he teases, taking some more time to lick up a stripe of saliva on the underside of Minho’s dick. "And I like how you react to them."

He can see the impatience and need in Minho’s entire posture now, his tensed muscles and hands balled into fists, his breathing already going in erratic puffs. His pupils are dilated so far there’s not much of the rich iris showing anymore, and the expression in his eyes is almost pleading. Pleading for Kibum to do what only he is able to do, making his mind rush and still simultaneously.

There’s still the smugness lingering in Kibum’s features, in how he looks up at Minho’s face every now and again, how he uses his hands to caress thighs and abs and sides and then pinch softly and scratch just slightly. But now that his lips are wrapped around Minho’s dick and he is working his way to almost frantically sucking, something between them gets let loose and it bounces around the room, trying to find a way to entangle them even closer, even tighter.

Minho doesn’t hold back on his vocal affirmations of how good Kibum makes him feel, groaning and moaning, his hands gripping fabric and hair and sliding over skin, his eyes trained on the bobbing head on his cock. When Kibum decides to slow down for a moment, hollowing his cheeks and moaning slightly at the taste, Minho’s lungs constrict and for a moment his body doesn’t seem to know what it’s supposed to do, broken noises spilling from his lips, his muscles quivering, fists clenching, toes curling, eyes suddenly blacking out. His mind blows out the top and races through the space between the two men, leaving Minho with practically nothing to hold onto.

Kibum sucking and moaning around his cock aids him through his orgasm, giving him chills and wave after wave of pleasure while he spills his seed onto a delighted tongue. Once his vision goes back to normal and he is sure again that his fingertips actually belong to his body, he reaches to caress Kibum’s cheek as the other licks off the remainder of cum that spilled down the sides of his dick.

Their eyes meet in a heated but fond smile, somewhere caught between calm and frenzied, and then Kibum manages to crawl up and onto Minho and they meet in another kiss, open-mouthed and wet and obscene.

"You were right," Minho manages only in a breathless whisper as the kiss breaks and Kibum places his still clothed ass on his groin, starting to wiggle ever so slightly.

"I’m always right," Kibum answers without missing a beat and dives back in to savor another shamelessly glorious kiss. "But I do like knowing what exactly I’m being praised for."

Minho laughs at that, still trying to catch his breath and to get his voice to work properly again. Not an easy mission with an aroused Kibum on top of him.

"I like waking up to that," Minho grins and accepts the grinding and kissing and groping and returns it with equal fervor, wanting to satisfy Kibum as well. "And I like your mouth," he continues between sloppy kisses. "And I like how you taste after you’ve blown me."

This time it’s Kibum who moans at the sound of a voice washing over him.

"And I like how much it turns you on." Minho flips them over, already fumbling to push Kibum’s shirt up. "And I absolutely love how you look right now."

When their lips and tongues meet again, a part of Minho’s mind, the unconscious one that keeps him from losing himself within the vastness of pleasure and emptiness, corrects his previous assumption. This delicate push and pull of forces and entities has got to be the perfect equilibrium known yet to the two of them.


End file.
